List of Marathons
This is a list of Ed, Edd n Eddy marathons. Boy Girl Boy Girl On March 7, 1999, an eight-hour marathon of Ed, Edd n Eddy and The Powerpuff Girls entitled "Boy Girl Boy Girl" was shown. At the time, these were Cartoon Network's newest series, and the marathon alternated 11-minute episodes of the two cartoons. The music on the commercial was a remix of both theme songs of the series, but for the start and end, the ending theme of "The Powerpuff Girls" was used. Trivia * Only one of the clips in the promo wasn't part of either show. This was a still of the Powerpuffs eating jawbreakers against an Ed, Edd n Eddy backyard background. National Ed Day The National Ed Day marathon was a special 8-hour Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon that aired on Cartoon Network on Sunday, July 23, 2000 from 12:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Edternal Summer On February 25, 2001, a special 8-hour Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon entitled "Edternal Summer" aired on Cartoon Network, from 12:00 pm to 8:00 pm. The marathon aired during the dead of Winter and, as the name suggests, was meant as an ode to Summer. 3 Hour Ed, Edd n' Eddy Marathon On May 19, 2001, a three-hour marathon of Ed, Edd n Eddy was shown. Ed-Dependence Day On Independence Day (Wednesday July 4, 2001), a special 9-hour marathon of Ed, Edd n Eddy entitled "Ed-Dependence Day" aired on Cartoon Network, from 7:00 am to 4:00 pm. The marathon was promoted as a 4th of July cookout hosted by the Eds. Eds All Day A marathon of Ed, Edd n Eddy was shown on Cartoon Network on January 20, 2003 in order to celebrate Martin Luther King, Jr. Day. This marathon was called "Eds All Day" and lasted 7 hours, from 9 A.M. to 4 P.M. The tagline was "Don't Be An Ed-iot." Ed's Day Off "Ed's Day Off" was a 7-hour marathon of Ed, Edd n Eddy that aired in the US on January 19, 2004, in celebration of Martin Luther King, Jr. Day. This marathon aired a total of 22 episodes. Edd Ache Edd Ache was an Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon that aired on Cartoon Network in the United Kingdom in 2004 and again in 2005. Trivia *The show's title at the end is incorrectly spelled as Ed, Ed and Eddy instead of Ed, Edd n Eddy. The Best Day Edder The Best Day Edder was an Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon which aired on Cartoon Network on April 28, 2007. Throughout the day and night (in which the normal Swim time block was not broadcast), every episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy was aired in order from first to last, ending with the last Season 5 episode, "A Fistful of Ed." Trivia *If one were to go to Cartoon Network's website for the schedule during the airing of this marathon, it listed "Pop Goes the Ed" as the first to air. *According to the promos, the bumpers are actually set inside of Ed's body. The Lost Ed's Marathon The Lost Ed's Marathon was an eight-hour Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon which aired on June 29th, 2008. The marathon consisted of a variety of Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes leading up to the United States premiere of "May I have this Ed?" and "Look Before You Ed," which were promoted under the title "Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Lost Episode." ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' Weekend Marathon This marathon aired on November 7 and November 8, 2009. It broadcast the reruns of Seasons 1-5 every episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy in a leadup to the United States premiere of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Videos Cartoon Network Promo - Boy Girl Boy Girl|"Boy Girl Boy Girl" commercial. Cartoon Network Coming up Next(National Ed Day)|National Ed Day promo. Edternal Summer Promo|Edternal Summer promo. Cartoon Network 3 hour Ed Edd n Eddy marathon promo|The May 19, 2001 marathon commercial. Cartoon Network Ed-dependence Day Promo|Ed-Dependence Day commercial. Cartoon Network Promo - Ed-iotic Marathon|The "Eds All Day" promo. Eds All Day|Some of the bumpers that aired during "Eds All Day." Ed,Edd,Eddy Edd-Ache Commercial|Edd Ache commercial. Best Day Edder - 2007-04-27to28 HD|A collection of Best Day Edder bumpers. The Best Day Edder Danny Antonucci (Last Episode)|Danny Antonucci on the Best Day Edder. All Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Trailers and TV Spots|Big Picture Show Weekend trailers. Category:Media Category:TV Category:Events Category:The Real World Category:Lists